And it Grew Both Day and Night
by elations
Summary: AU where Azula's lightning killed Aang in the Crystal Catacombs and Zuko still tries to join the Gaang.


**AN: So, another oneshot inspired by the Probending Circuit I'm judging. I chose the no Avatar!AU with a twist, as well as anger, kick, and a poem called The Poison Tree. This may or may not be continued, so let me know what you think. :)**

* * *

><p>Katara fumbled with the container, desperate to use the Spirit Oasis water on Aang's scarred back. She had to blink hard to keep the tears from clouding her vision as she worked, tracing the healing glove of water over the place where Azula's lightning had entered his body. She knew his heart had been effectively stopped by the electricity, but this was <em>special<em> water, it would heal him. It had to heal him, had to bring him back to save the world. How else could it happen?

Agonizing seconds turned into minutes and the boy did not stir, she didn't feel his heart jolt back into its natural rhythm. Surely it just took a while, it just needed time. Sokka tried to pull her away from Aang but she wouldn't have it, shouting and crying and saying _it just needs more time, it will—_

Katara jerked awake. Her erratic breathing slowed as she rubbed the tear tracks from her face. It had been months since Azula hit Aang with that lightning (not killed, no, never think that word) and she had to remember where they were now.

The hard bed made her first conclusion the Fire Nation ship her father had captured, but no, she remembered the Day of Black Sun invasion and how fruitless it had been. All the kids had fled and...ah yes, Toph had discovered the Western Air Temple. That's where they were.

She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. It was probably still dark out but dawn would come soon enough and she'd have lots of hungry mouths to feed. After taking stock of their rations, she decided a little fresh food would do everyone good and lengthen what little food they had. Tubers were easily had if you knew where to look, and there were plenty of nuts and edible berries in the nearby wood.

Katara was just heading back when she caught sight of campfire smoke some ways off. She paused, weighing the options of going back for a scouting party or continuing on herself. Ultimately she chose neither. What kind of tracker would leave obvious sign they were present? It was probably some refugees from the war. Turns out she wasn't wrong, exactly.

Sokka, Teo, and a very grumpy Toph were collectively glaring at someone just out of Katara's sight until she rounded the corner. She reacted instantly, dropping the tubers and commanding the water from a nearby fountain to freeze around the interloper.

"_You," _she hissed, leaving his head above the ice. Nobody tried to stop her and only a few weak protests were made as she stalked closer to him. "How dare you show your face to us!"

"I—I didn't know," Zuko stuttered, or maybe chattered, but he didn't try to free himself.

"Didn't know the sister you grew up with was a _psychotic killer and would murder the world's last hope?"_ Her voice was just below a screech but it was getting there.

"I didn't know he was dead," he tried again, but it only deepened her righteous fury.

"He's gone because of you! You're a filthy traitor and unless you want me to turn your blood into ice—" This is where her brother stepped in, placing tentative hands on her shoulders.

"Katara, he says he wants to join us. He wants to fight his dad and his sister. He wants to help us." Sokka didn't believe the prince at all, but it would be a great strategic advantage if he was being honest. "He might be the only way to win the war," he added when she was about to start shouting again. Now she only grit her teeth so hard they were likely to start cracking.

"He's the only way because he lied to us," she spat before glaring back at Zuko. "If I even suspect you're about to betray us, I'll kill you." She didn't bother to unfreeze him before scooping up the tubers and walking away. Her death threat lingered a long time, no one daring to say anything. Even Toph was silent, but that could've been because she wasn't a morning person.

And just like that, Zuko was accepted. Or acknowledged, at the very most. Sometimes not even that. The young man felt Aang's death as everyone had, just not as acutely. Witnessing the very moment haunted his dreams, not unlike Katara. His grief was more like shock, but what could you expect from a kid who hardly knew him?

One day he heard Katara crying frustrated tears to her brother, who had done some harmless mischief, but she was apologizing with torrents of tears on her face for being so harsh.

"I'm so miserable with him here," he heard her hiccup between her lessening sobs. "It's just all building up and I hate him!"

Zuko felt a twinge in his chest. Yeah, he hated himself too. But Katara wouldn't even let him within five feet of her. How could he explain his motives? What would this girl know of honor? He backed away from the door and chose another route to the designated common area.

For days he wondered how he could get Katara to vent her rage, let the steam off of that bad blood she held so tight. He even toyed with the idea of a sparring match but decided it would probably end with him dead. One night after dinner, he got his chance. He offered to help clean up and Sokka thought it might encourage some team bonding. Her brother ignored her pleas even as they turned to demands.

"I don't need your help," Katara snarled, finally turning on him when her brother had completely abandoned her.

"You were asking—"

"Why won't you leave me alone!" Clearly the dishes were not getting done that night.

"Why don't you cut me some slack?" Zuko countered. All of this constant hatred was enough to boil his blood.

"Because you—"

"I didn't kill him!" He shouted, his voice echoing off of the high ceiling on the temple. He grit his teeth and Katara just glared at him. He took the chance to continue his defense. "I thought my honor was something my father could just return to me, but I was wrong. I was wrong to choose them over Aang." He swallowed hard. It wasn't easy to admit your mistakes.

"You can apologize and explain all you want, but it won't bring him back," she muttered, turning from him to blink back tears.

"I know, but maybe I can help stop my father from destroying the world." His voice was quiet and scratchy in his throat.

"Why should I trust you." It wasn't exactly a question and she still wasn't looking at him.

"You don't have to and maybe you shouldn't." She turned slightly and watched him from the corner of her eye. "I finally understand what my uncle was trying to teach me, how he was trying to shape me for the better. I only hope to gain your trust in time." He bowed at her feet in Fire Nation style, forehead pressed to the tile. It was the lowest bow he could possibly make, crouched down and putting her in the position of power.

"Hey, stop that," she blustered, kicking him lightly in the ribs. "Get up, don't be stupid." She didn't offer him a hand up, but this less than vicious attitude was a good start.

"You know, you have a lot of inner fire for a waterbender," he joked awkwardly. He saw the corner of her mouth twitch in a repressed kind of smile.

"You have a lot of patience for a firebender," she retorted, turning to survey the dishes with hands on her hips. "I'll wash, you dry?"

"Sounds good."

Nothing more was said between the two that night, but the cool beginnings of relief let Katara sleep in peace that night. She hadn't realized the unspoken anger she had harbors for Zuko was slowly poisoning her until she felt the sweet release of the pressure. For the first time since Aang's death, she laughed.

"Maybe I shouldn't leave you alone with Zuko after all," he teased his little sister as she dished out breakfast porridge into his bowl. She had just laughed at something the Duke had just said as she made her way around the circle.

"Oh shut _up_," she said with an eye roll, but his implications made her pink a bit. Zuko was next and they didn't trade words, but she also didn't glared daggers at him either.

Not a bad start at all.


End file.
